


【K】[猿美]燃烧吧，我的星星

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】[猿美]燃烧吧，我的星星

“猿比古，你怎麼了？要不要給你測下心率……”  
“不，不用。我很好。”

他枕著自己的手臂，連外套也沒脫，側臥在小旅館的床上幾乎是掙扎著擠出這句話。他清楚地感覺到，自己身體裡掌控悲觀情緒的那些部件，正幸災樂禍地飛速運轉著；就在那道鏽蝕殆盡的閘門後面，那些埋藏已久的污穢的岩漿正咆哮翻滾著呼之欲出。可以明確的是，在沒有情緒調節儀控制的情況下，他危險地陷入了一種深刻的自責和沮喪之中。

八田關好門之後，不安地四處打量了一下，猶豫不決地站在玄關附近，仿佛在等待著下一步的指示。他們很少來這種地方。應該說，八田的數據庫裡是沒有相關的記憶的，對這樣的場所具備的也只是一個大致、籠統的概念。這也沒辦法，人工記憶總是很難面面俱到。雖然伏見在八田的程序拓展方面已經下了很多功夫，他設法『教』了八田很多東西，必要的和或許不必要的——作為伴侶機型走下生產線的八田，最初的功能僅限於給人類家庭帶去『撫育後代』的體驗；他的心智被設計成大約13-15歲的少年相應的水平，根據使用者的喜好可能還有相應的調整——至少在伏見看來，原本購買了他的家庭，相較於智力，可能更傾向於開朗的性格和溫柔的為人。是的，溫柔——用這個詞去形容一個Android，這可不是一般人會做的事；但對伏見來說，卻是發自內心的反應。從那時候起就一直是這樣認為的。他不知道是因為自己對溫柔的定義異於常人，還是因為自己越來越沒法把八田當做一部機器看待——或者二者皆有。就是這樣了，他想。從八田入學的第一天開始他就察覺到了這個矮小的男孩子與眾不同的地方。在城市裡，機器孩子在人類孩子的學校裡出沒並不是甚麼稀罕事——機器人主要依賴資料芯片掌握信息和技能，『上學』這一行為只對渴望『撫育體驗』的父母們有意義。無論如何，原則上，只有教員知道班級裡誰是電力驅動的機械，誰是血肉組成的真人。但總會有看出端倪的聰明人。再昂貴的機型都有自己的缺陷，沒有十全十美——他們畢竟不是真人，而孩子們只把「找出異類」當成遊戲。但是，又有甚麼關係呢？反正機器人沒有心，沒有東西能讓它們受傷。

“我有點累。”  
伏見對著看起來有些手足無措的八田招招手示意他走近，然後拉著他的手坦承道。  
“因為剛才的事？還是因為低血壓？”  
八田歪了歪腦袋。這是他能分析到的唯二兩個原因。但，恐怕沒法更深入了。

誰知道呢。也許都有。關於宗像禮司那個男人是怎麼對他們說了謊——或者至少——隱瞞了一部分的真相。關於他們被委託要找的那個『人』，關於被軍方廢棄的研究所裡發生過的事，還有——他呻吟著抓了抓自己的頭髮，不由自主地握緊了八田的手。還有草薙出雲。那個只存在於業界傳說中的天才——為甚麼偏偏會和當年那個被勒令回收的機型有關。HMR03。八田的型號。被「父母」藏匿起來而躲過了強行回收的伴侶型小機器人的原型機，竟然是草薙出雲的遺作。

頭又疼了起來。他想起自己把八田帶走的時候，那對彼時已經有了真正子女的夫婦眼中屬於人類的那種憐愛和不捨。『美咲就拜託你了…別讓他傷心』Misaki。那是他們給八田第一次輸入啟動指令時給他起的名字。像女孩子。或許他們本來想要個女性型號，但不知怎麼的搞錯了。『放心吧。』他不帶甚麼感情的應答並沒有激起八田的反應。那個被程序限制在一種懵懂狀態裡的小東西，只是不解地趴在車窗後面看著「爸爸和媽媽」，眼睛撲閃著，看起來有些可憐。沒關係。都會好起來的。剛剛偷了家裡的車、時年不過15歲的伏見猿比古在心裡默默說道。為了騰出存儲空間和維持機體的順暢運行，定期清理內存也是必須的。如果可以的話，他其實很想快點讓他們的生活重新開始——但是這裡有個問題，他有些捨不得八田和自己之前相處的記憶。不管怎麼樣，那些東西是和八田的家庭生活融合在一起的，想要準確無誤地避開所有他想要保留的條目，對當時的伏見來說可不是件容易事。

『嗨，一切都會沒事的。』

他把車子調成自動駕駛，選了一個較為放鬆的坐姿，而後伸出手輕輕揉了揉仍然扒著車窗努力向後望著的八田的腦袋。想起剛才八田夫婦的話，一陣奇異的感覺湧進胸腔——是在這茫茫黑夜裡逃離那個不愛他的家的孤單？還是對沒有半點憧憬的未來的畏懼？不，沒有跡象表明這些就是答案。

八田的眼睛閃閃爍爍，人造虹膜上反射著窗外倒退的城市裡一縷又一縷迅速飛逝的光彩。

『猿比古，我們要去哪裡？』  
『你會傷心嗎？』  
『猿比古，爸爸媽媽為甚麼不一起走？』  
『……好了，睡一覺吧。』

他放棄了沒有意義的努力，把八田攬進懷裡，拍拍他的背。通常，這樣做能讓八田快速進入休眠狀態。  
他疲憊得放棄了思考。而八田像個真正的小孩子一樣安然酣睡、無憂無慮的樣子，卻能帶給他一絲寬慰。  
甚麼都不去想，才是最便捷的生存法則。隔音系統把一切噪音都排除在外，車裡的氣氛有些安靜過頭。機器人沒有真正意義上的呼吸，自然也就沒有鼾聲。他回憶起幾個小時前那個在血緣和法律定義上被稱作父親的人酩酊大醉後倒在客廳地板上的樣子，忽然開始驚訝於自己的無謂。他記得自己看見散落滿地的注射器、酒瓶和各色不知名的膠囊，還有那個從內到外都無藥可救的軀體因為酒精和藥物的混合作用而奄奄一息地抽搐扭動的樣子，那低微的、仿佛隨時都會斷線的呻吟中混合著些許奇怪的、神經質的笑聲，扭曲而詭譎，簡直不像是人類能發出的聲音。

『晚安。』

他過去從來不對誰說這句話。這一次是例外。一次沒有下次的例外。他在心裡默默對自己保證道。  
他既沒有叫救護車，也沒有報警，更沒有通知任何人。母親或許會想知道，但是，和我又有甚麼關係呢。他平靜地想道。  
他記得自己把裝著最低限度的必需品的背包甩到肩上，然後輕輕拉上了門。

 

“猿比古，你在冒冷汗，我得給你測測體溫。”

八田把手心按在他額頭上，認真地說道。他不耐煩地翻了個身，但沒有放開抓著八田的那隻手，姿勢看起來有點滑稽。僵持一會兒之後，他扭過頭來，眼睛裡忽然映出了一陣少見的光彩。

“再過來點兒。”

這語氣裡更多的是種試探。他不能確定八田的應激程序是否能對此作出恰當的反應，然而，此情此景之中，某個念頭像怪異的旋風一樣佔據了他的頭頂。只有試試看才行，他說服自己。

“把衣服脫了，到床上來。”

八田的眼睛疑惑地閃爍了一下，但並沒有提出異議。就像過去無數次面對他那些不講道理的任性要求時一樣。

現在，輪到他呼吸急促、心跳不已了。  
滾熱的、合理卻又可笑的衝動在腦內轟轟作響，幾乎要將他震聾。


End file.
